Gray Maulkin Guild
by Fairy Machine Gun
Summary: the Gray Maulkin Guild, where strays and the lost are found. This is a new OC guild, with your OCs in it! Applications inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! I'm here with an OC hunt for Fairy Tail! I've made up a new guild too!

**But I do have a few asks. They aren't hard to follow.**

Please PM your application!

Don't make a slayer of any kind! There's a reason there are SEVEN dragon slayers and we don't know enough about god or demon slayers to write about them!

You can send up to two OCs! But they shouldn't have any relation to one another unless they're kin! I could pick both, one, or neither!

You should have no relation to the fairy tail guild! This guild was created during the seven year gap!

Please don't have any gold keys or any different color other than silver!

And please take out the parenthesis! Anything unapplicable to your oc, leave it out!

Please do not try to converse with me!

If yous a better chance It put down your sexuality as not gay! Being bisexual myself, I will feel the obligation to interpret that part as maybe pansexual, bisexual, or asexual! There are many different types of sexuality other than lesbian, gay, and bi! And please, maybe make some OC who'd be lesbian or gay or bi! I'd really like to have a pairing of that!

So I hope you all have read and understood my asks! Here comes the application!

Name:

Gender:

Sexuality: (if you don't know what this means, then google it please!)

Hair:

Eyes:

Body Appearance: (skin tone+height+body type)

Scars, Birthmarks, or tattoos?: (if a scar, how did you get it?)

Accessories/ Necessities: (accessory being a necklace for example, a necessity being glasses)

Clothes: (day, night, swim, and formal please!)

Magic: (please give the name and a small description of it!)

Spells: (order them from weakest to strongest!) And please tell me what they do!)

How'd they learn this magic?:

Weapons/ Equipment: (this is optional)

Would you like to be on a team?: (If so, make up a few names for what you'd want your team name to be!)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Habits?:

Past:

Who would you like your OC shipped with?: (this is based on personality traits, what do you think your OC would like in a person or who do you think they would like?)

Pets?:

Pets Personality:

Pets Appearance:

How did you two (or however many) meet?:

Anything I forgot?:

Sorry if you saw the accident before, I have no idea how that happened. But at least I fixed it!


	2. Prolouge

**Year X786**

"Here! This is where the guild hall will stand, I'm sure of it!" a woman's voice said cheerily. Her arms were outstretched towards the cliff she had recently climbed to get to.

"Mraow?" the woman's companion said, tilting his head to the side.

"That's right Tosho! More friends to make! For you and for me!" the woman went over and picked up her black cat and held him high. The cat's ears flattened in irritation. He lifted his paw, unsheathed his claws, and clawed his owner across her face.

"Ow! That's not nice!" The owner dropped her cat, who landed on his paws. She rubbed her face gingerly, "Now that's gonna leave a scar..." the woman pouted. Her cat glared at her.

As the sun set slowly, the leaves on the vines curled and pointed in one direction, forward. The woman took notice of this, and she stared down the same direction. From there, she could see the town of Poppy, which sat in front of the Etsmarga forest, where the tree leaves where made of emeralds that when plucked off their branch, would disintegrate in your hand. To the near right of that, lay the intricately wound labyrinth of Daedalus.

"Hmmm, maybe that's where I'll have S-class trials.." the woman said with an evil glint in her eye. She pictured her members getting lost as she sat high in the sky on a cloud.

"I should ask another guild master about those… I could ask the Fairy Tail guild master, since I have to go to Hargeon soon, I hear they had an S-class trial not too long ago…" the woman's voice trailed off as she gazed at the distant palace, which was situated in far, far Capital Crocus.

"Mrrrr.." Tosho gave a warning mew, and his owner snapped back immediately.

"Huh? What was I saying?" she said. The woman looked at her cat, who gave her an annoyed glance.

"Oh that's right! I was saying this!" The woman pointed her finger high into the air in declaration.

"I! Cirkala E. Mercutio! Promise to make this guild the best I can!" she proclaimed. Tosho sweatdropped.

Cirkala E. Mercutio turned around, her hands now placed on her hips and a grin plastered on her face. "Now, how do I build a guild hall…."

* * *

**Yay! I managed to make a prologue chapter! It can show you guys how the guild was created, and your guild master! She is a user of pollen and cloud magic, hence the reference to the cloud she'd sit on during the S-Class trials. I hope maybe, now with this on the first page, we could get more OCs! I like some of the few I got now, but I do need more boys! So send in those characters, and please maybe read the asks I have, they aren't hard to follow! **

**On another note, I hope you enjoyed the very first chapter of Gray Maulkin Guild!**


End file.
